heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Friendship is Magic
"Friendship is Magic" features the voices of all six leading characters of My Little Pony, and is played in every episode's title sequence. The theme song was originally sung by Shannon Chan-Kent, Pinkie Pie's singing voice. The song's demo version is available at Ingram's SoundCloud site. The reprise sung over the credits of most episodes: A remastered version of the theme song debuted in "Lesson Zero". A slightly updated version is used starting from "Sisterhooves Social". A further updated version is used starting from "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1". Yet another slightly updated version is used starting from "The Cutie Map - Part 1". Another slightly updated version is used starting from "The Crystalling - Part 1, Starlight Glimmer". The theme song has a roughly two-minute extended set of lyrics and is also remixed in "My Little Pony Equestria Girls". Lyrics Demo Version :Backup singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... :Twilight Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me :Rainbow Dash ::Big adventure :Pinkie Pie ::Tons of fun :Rarity ::A beautiful heart :Applejack ::Faithful and strong :Fluttershy ::Sharing kindness! :Twilight Sparkle ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? Reprise ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony ::My Little Pony... friends Extended Version My Little Pony, My Little Pony, What is friendship all about? My Little Pony, My Little Pony Friendship is magic! (My Little Pony) I used to wonder what friendship could be. (My Little Pony) Until you all shared its magic with me. When I was young I was too busy to make any friends. Such silliness did not seem worth the effort it expends. But my little ponies, you opened up my eyes And now the truth is crystal clear, as splendid summer skies. And it's such a wonderful surprise. (My Little Pony) I used to wonder what friendship could be. (My Little Pony) Until you all shared its magic with me. When danger makes me wanna hide, you'll Rainbow Dash to my side, Kindness is never in short supply, once smitten twice Fluttershy. For honesty no pony can deny, you are the Applejack of my eye, A heart that shines so beautiful, a Rarity to come by And you all make fun and laughter as easy as Pinkie Pie! (My Little Pony) I used to wonder what friendship could be. (My Little Pony) Until you all shared its magic with me. Our friendship's magic and it's growing all the time. A new adventure waits for us each day is yours and mine. We'll make it special every time! We'll make it special every time! (My Little Pony) What a wonderful wonder friendship brings (My Little Pony) Do you know you're all my very best (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best (Friends!) Friends, you're my very best (Friends!) Friends! Equestria Girls Version :Twilight Sparkle My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... My Little Pony I used to wonder what friendship could be. My Little Pony Until you all shared its magic with me. My Little Pony (echo) My Little Pony I used to wonder what friendship could be. My Little Pony Until you shared its magic with me. My Little Pony (echo) It's an easy feat And magic makes it all complete You have my Do you know you're all my very best friends? Gallery My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 2 Intro Opening Theme MLP FiM The Theme Song Season 2 & 3 HD Friendship is Magic Season 4 Intro - Full HD MLP FiM The Theme Song Season 5 HD MLP FiM The Theme Song Season 6 HD Equestria Girls 1 - Opening Titels (from motion picture soundtrack) Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:My Little Pony songs